Land Delicacy?
by kivuli malaika
Summary: There are still many things about land culture that Kaldur has yet to experiance. So when Roy finds out that his friend has never had a hot dog before he does what any good friend would do. Rated M for Roy's mouth. Slight hint to Koy Kaldur/Roy .


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Wish I did but I'm just not that awesome T.T

Warnings: Hint of Koy just cause I couldn't help myself XD. If that's not your thing please leave in peace. Also this is my first attempt at humor. You have been warned :P

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Land Delicacy?**

* * *

"What exactly is this… food made of again my friend?"

The young teen who spoke looks suspiciously at the strange food in his hand. His red-head companion who sat next to him on the park bench gives an exasperated sigh as he stops mid bite.

"To be honest Kal I don't really know. But I do know that it is NOT made of dogs so will you just try the damn thing already!" Roy exclaims getting irritated. When he figured out that Kaldur had never even heard of a hot dog he just about dragged the young Atlantean to the nearest zeta tube to bring him to the best hot dog stand in Star City. He knew that there were still many things about land culture that his friend did not understand or was yet to experience and it usually would not bother him. But seeing as hot dogs were, in his point of view, some of the most delicious things you could eat he just couldn't let his best friend go through life without trying one. That would just be cruel.

So this is how Roy found himself sitting on an old bench in the cold October air trying to get his friend to take a bite of his hot dog, a task that is easier said than done. Even layered in a sweat shirt and jacket he was still cold, though his companion seemed perfectly fine. With nothing but a thin black turtle neck on and a pair of old jeans Kaldur seemed a bit out-of-place surrounded by the many people bundled in coats, hats and the occasional scarf. But when your home is the freezing depths of the ocean floor what do you expect?

Kaldur turned to Roy with a confused expression, saving the poor food from his scrutinizing stare.

"If that is not what is made of then why give it that name? It is completely misleading and quite honestly disturbing. I have grown quite fond of those animals. And am I not correct in the fact that many land dwellers refer to them as 'man's best friend'?" With that Kaldur goes back to staring at the food with a slight look of repulsion.

Roy slaps his forehead at his friends reasoning's and drags his hand down his face with a groan, his breath visible as it leaves his mouth in huge puffs. He just wanted his friend to try one bite, one bite that's all! How hard could that possibly be!

"Look fish sticks, I have no clue why they are called hot dogs! They just are! Now will you please just try it already?" Roy, who by this time had forgotten about his own food, just stared at his friend expectantly with a small pout (manly pout that is) on his lips. With this look and his obvious irritation at something so trivial, Kaldur gave a small laugh at his friend's expense.

"If it means so much to you my friend…" he said with an amused voice. The young Atlentean then turned his attention back to his food, giving it one more distrustful look before taking a bite. As the taste hit his tongue Kaldur had to viciously fight the urge to spit the offending object into the dirt. Instead he quickly chewed and swallowed it, immediately grabbing his water bottle after to try to wash the taste away. The foul residue was finally washed from his mouth once more than half of his previously full bottle had been drained.

"So? What did you think?" As he heard the question he turned his head to the young archer, trying to erase all signs of complete disgust as to not offend what seemed to be an important part of his friend's customs.

"It was a very uh… interesting flavor." Not exactly a lie, still Roy wasn't fooled. He had seen the way his friend had chugged his water.

"Ya absolutely hated it, didn't you." Roy states with an amused expression.

"…With a passion I usually reserve only for the enemies of my King." Kaldur stated reluctantly, re-wrapping the hot dog and setting it beside him on the bench. Then he quickly added in a slightly worried tone, "But I shall partake in the consumption of the food if that is a vital part of your culture. I do not wish to offend you."

Roy just laughed at his friends worries', seeing as it was just so like him to put others likes before his own. "Don't worry about it Kal," he said as he playfully nudged his overly polite friend in the side, "Sure It's weird that you don't like such an awesome food, but you also eat that seaweed shit like it's a freakin chocolate bar. Obviously there's something wrong with your taste buds so you are forgiven." Roy, who had a huge smug grin on his face, did not see the webbed hand quickly enough. He got a hard thwack on the back of the head, completely taken by surprise with his usually serious friend's antics. Though far from irritated, he was actually quite proud of himself being the only one who can bring about this side of the young leader.

"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with my tongue Roy." Kaldur says as he crossed his arms, face and voice annoyed, but Roy knew better. He had seen the slight upwards twitch at the edges of Kaldur's lips. He had heard the hidden edge of amusement in his voice.

"And besides that," Kaldur began again after a moment's pause, "Seaweed is very healthy for you and taste excellent with most everything. So very unlike the wretched food you just had me try." The look of pure disgust had returned to his face as he was no longer worried about offending anyone. Roy matched this look as he recalled the flavor of the Atlantean's green food.

"I don't care how healthy that shit is; it tasted like rotten fish marinated in stale sea water. If I want to eat something healthy I'll have carrots or broccoli. At least those don't make me want to vomit." With that said he picked up his now cold hot dog and took a big bite. Kaldur just gave a quiet chuckle as he started to nibble on the French fries Roy had gotten for them to share. After a few minutes of eating in silence Kaldur remembered something Roy had said that he was curious about.

"Roy?" he asked. Once he heard the answering grunt he continued. "What is chocolate?" Roy just about choked on the last bite of his meal. After a moment of coughing he gave his friend a disbelieving look.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Roy exclaimed as he saw that his friend was not joking.

"I see no need for such language my friend, it was just a- What are you doing?" Kaldur inquired as he watched Roy quickly pick up their trash, throw it away and then jog back. After that he grabbed the Atlantean's hand and roughly dragged him from the bench and down the parks path to a destination unknown to the younger teen. Said teen was very thankful for his dark skin at that moment as it hid his slight blush well.

After a few moments of walking at a brisk pace Kaldur was about to ask again what was going on when Roy started to mumble incredulously.

"Spends fuckin' three years on the surface, never had a hot dog… doesn't have a damn clue what chocolate is… The hell they feeding ya in that stupid mountain!" as he continued to grumble Kaldur just smiled and let himself be led, not once thinking about slipping his hand from his friends and just following him. It felt too nice the way they were.

He was glad to have a friend like Roy. With him life was never dull. Though he prayed to all the deities he could think of that this next land delicacy did not make him want to rip his tongue out. Ya, that would be nice.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome! XD


End file.
